


Ipno

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Melancholy, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non hai idea del posto in cui sei capitato - e come - ma non puoi fare a meno di pensare che questo deve essere quello che c’è dentro la mente di qualcuno che ama la propria vita.</i><br/>(Dean ha un incontro ravvicinato con la felicità.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipno

**Author's Note:**

> Ho lavorato sodo per elaborare questa fanfiction, e non so quanto abbia ripagato; così, a caldo, sono soddisfatta del risultato. Volevo scrivere da tempo qualcosa con un atmosfera molto à la Fullmetal Alchemist (le colline di Reesenbool, amici) e sì, piango al solo menzionare quell’anime/manga e le somiglianze con questo telefilm. Vi suggerisco di leggere la fanfiction sentendo Don’t Panic dei Coldplay, l’opening di Fruit Basket o Misguided Ghosts dei Paramore. Buona lettura!~ (Oh, sono senza Beta, quindi in caso di errori segnalatemi. E consigliatemene una, di Beta, disponibile a sopportarmi.)

Sono molte le cose che vuoi urlare quando apri gli occhi, e la prima fra tutte è che sei umano.  
  
Non hai dormito per niente a causa dell’afa di quei primi giorni d’estate che surriscalda il bunker fino a farti sudare anche stando sdraiato sul letto nel buio, il tuo respiro l’unico rumore nella stanza e la puzza di benzina derivata dalla più recente caccia l’unico odore. Così, nel silenzio, da solo, la tua mente si è riempita tanto da raggiungere gli angoli più oscuri, le persone perse o dimenticate e le vite che hai salvato o falciato, finché la tua testa non ha iniziato a sentirsi cotonata e gli occhi ti si sono chiusi e le ossa non sono più esistite.  
  
Giocare a Dio è stancante, ti sussurra la coscienza sottoforma del sorriso che piegava le tue labbra da demone imbrattato di sangue e degli occhi disperati con cui ogni membro della tua famiglia ti ha guardato almeno una volta nella sua vita.  
  
Sono tanti i pensieri a lottare per essere esternati quando le tue palpebre si sollevano e vengono colpite dalla luce del sole, ma svaniscono nel momento stesso in cui alzi il braccio per proteggere la tua vista, la faccia contorta  in un’espressione contrariata, lasciando posto ad un flebile: “Cosa…”  
  
Il posto in cui ti trovi non ti riporta alla mente niente, ma non hai _davvero_ voglia di alzarti. L’aria sa di pulito, il cielo è sereno e sei steso in mezzo ad un prato verde come pochi altri, le cicale che friniscono in lontananza, una coccinella sul dorso della tua mano. Hai l’impressione di essere lì da molto tempo, e l’idea non ti spaventa.  
  
Rimani immobile, per qualche momento, rilassato. Alla tua destra senti un “Uhhh…” ed il rumore di un corpo che si rigira sull’erba. Il leggero russare di Sam è ciò che ti basta per non entrare nel panico.  
  
Perché sai bene che non è reale, quello che stai vivendo. I colori che ti circondano sono troppo vivaci, il sole che picchia su di te non è caldo, non scotta come dovrebbe, e dentro di te si agita una pace troppo insolita per te. Non hai idea del posto in cui sei capitato - e come - ma non puoi fare a meno di pensare che questo deve essere quello che c’è dentro la mente di qualcuno che ama la propria vita. .  
  
Scoppi a ridere, esilarato dall’atmosfera eterea che ti circonda, e quando hai finito c’è un’ombra che incombe su di te e oscura il sole. Non sai se la felicità che senti in te è causata da un attacco d’isteria, ed è con occhi ridenti che domandi: “E stavolta cos’hai combinato?”, incontrando le iridi blu di Castiel.  
  
L’angelo si prende il suo tempo. Il suo trench struscia lento contro il materiale dei suoi pantaloni, mentre si siede accanto a te e fissa l’orizzonte, costringendoti a renderti conto che siete su una della serie di colline verdissime dalla quale siete circondati e che, oltre a voi, non c’è nessuna forma di civiltà.  
  
“Non sarò un angelo ancora per molto, Dean: per quanto vorresti darti la colpa per la perdita della mia Grazia, per la mia _corruzione_ , io te ne sono grato. Non ho mai fatto molto, per te e tuo fratello, e non so come potrò mai ringraziarvi per avermi aperto gli occhi, così ho deciso di chiuderli a voi e donarvi qualche attimo di felicità in una realtà in cui posso farlo.”  
  
Ma tu non lo stai quasi più ascoltando. Da qualche parte, durante il suo breve monologo, hai chiuso gli occhi, e non riesci a trovare la forza per riaprirli e dire almeno a lui tutte le parole che da sempre vorresti. Nella tua vita hai mentito molte volte, ed i momenti in cui hai detto la verità hanno colto te per primo di sorpresa; non sei bravissimo con i tuoi sentimenti, ma per lui vorresti fare almeno uno sforzo.  
  
“Continua a dormire,” ti dice, coprendoti gli occhi con una mano. “Nessuno, qui, può toccarci.”


End file.
